La menta del 1800
by coldhardbitch7
Summary: Después de pasársela de quejosa contra Chizuru, Minto es abducida por un monitor de computadora, y llevada a la época donde esta sexy historia transcurre. ¿Podrá Minto adaptarse a esa vieja era? ¿Podrán ellos soportar a Minto y no decapitarla? ¡HETERO!
1. Cuando las computadoras implotan

Bueno, primer fic que subo a esta cuenta nueva (porque olvidé la contraseña y básicamente todo de la vieja, ni el usuario me acuerdo, lol). Es una... deformidad humana con letras y chirimbolos, en realidad, un regalo que estoy haciendo a una amiga (aka: Minto), a la cual le dije que iba a escribir un fic de ella relacionándose con un miembro del Shinsengumi (o unos cuantos, vamos, que quien estuviera, se voltearía a más de uno). Sin más, si no les gustan este tipo de historias, los invito a retirarse.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan me pertenece, Minto le pertenece a Vivi y Sergio (por suerte), así que lo único de mi propiedad es la idea, y mi aparición (holaaaa, soy Silvi! 8D).

* * *

><p>–¡No la soporto! ¡No la soporto más! –exclamó hastiada una chica alta, esbelta, de pelo semi largo… y un mechón azul.<p>

–Calmate boluda, es una serie… –suspiraba su acompañante, medio divertida aún así por la situación.

–¡No! ¡Pero te juro! ¡Si yo estuviera ahí no sería tan pete! –seguía protestando la primera.

–Pero no estás.

–… cierto.

Que Minto protestara contra Chizuru mientras veía Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan con su amiga, era normal… pero que el monitor de la computadora donde veían dicha serie, explotara en silencio, con una luz blanca misteriosa que bañara el cuarto, y al extinguirse Silvi se diera cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba… eso… eso… ¡ESO SÍ QUE ERA AWESOME!

–Faaaaa boluda, ¡qué buena onda! ¡Te abdujo un OVNI! –admiró Silvina ante la inminente ausencia de su amiga, claro, porque los OVNIs vivían en el año 1800, y usaban haoris turquesa.

–Entonces, ustedes son aliens… ni-hao, –comenzó saludando Minto, en chino, a la parva de hombres del antiguo Japón, que se hallaban "reunidos" a su alrededor, admirándola… bueno, no estaban reunidos, estaban cenando, y no la admiraban, es que Minto había caído encima de su preciada carne –yo ser Minto, venir en paz, ¿quién ser ustedes?

–¿Qué mierda dice? –susurró Shinpachi a Heisuke.

–¿Qué se yo? Yo no sé koreano. –erró el aludido.

Minto los miraba con cara de… retraso mental, pero un retraso feliz, eh. Todo el Shinsengumi se alzaba imponente frente a ella… todo el Shinsengumi se encontraba sentado cordialmente frente a ella… ¡BUENO! ¡BUENO! ¡ESTABAN TODOS TIRADOS RASCÁNDOSE EL HIGO! Okita tosía, Shinpachi eructaba, Heisuke se sacaba un moco, Hijikata se pintaba las uñas… ¡¿qué? ¡Todo espadachín cuida bien sus manos! Okita tosía y escupía sangre, Sano tomaba alcohol hasta por las rodillas, Kondou leía una novela romántica, Saito intentaba por todos los medios comer con la mano derecha… Okita se moría agonizante en el piso… y Minto… miraba a la nada mientras una mosca le volaba alrededor.

Cierto es que nadie tiene ganas de leer cómo aceptaron a Minto ahí, no les quedaba de otra, yo escribo, yo mando. Además de que a muchos ya el hecho de tener una chica en casa les hacía ilusión, no más lavar ropa, no más limpieza, no más cocina, ahora que había una mujer entre ellos, ella se encargaría de –precisamente- ser mujer… que equivocados estaban…


	2. ¡Lavarropas to the rescue!

Ea! Segundo cap... veré si los empiezo a escribir más largos, hoy sinceramente andaba con EL sueño, así que cabe.

Gracias dany14-black8 por el review! Colaboras a que Minto domine el mundo algún día (mentira).

* * *

><p>–Entonces, agarra esto y lávalo –comenzó a instruir Okita a la muchacha, mientras le pasaba sin ninguna piedad, una gran pila de ropa que apestaba a una mezcla de sangre, tierra, y hombre.<p>

–¡Asco! –exclamó Minto, soltando al instante las prendas, dejándolas caer al piso, Okita alzó una ceja contrariado –o sea, es SU ropa, ¿por qué tengo que lavarla YO?

–Porque sos mujer, es obvio.

–¿Y si no quiero? No, me niego.

–Entonces te mato. –concluyó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros, como quien no se preocupa por ello.

–Bueno, si me lo pones así… –Minto suspiró y tomó la ropa, reprimiendo una mueca, y caminó tras el castaño de pelo corto, que la guió hasta un gran fuentón en el jardín– ¿y el lavarropas?

–¿Lava-quién?

–¡Lavarropas! ¡Ya sabes! Una máquina donde metes ropa, y aprietas un botón, y… lava.

La cara de confusión de su interlocutor, sólo logró que una gota de sudor cayera por la sien de la muchacha, quien de repente miró a su alrededor, y suspiró.

–No viven en esta pocilga sólo porque sean muy tradicionalistas, ¿cierto?

Okita calló.

–No, ya veo que no…

A regañadientes, la chica se puso a lavar… bueno, si consideramos por lavar, tirar la ropa en el agua con jabón, y luego colgarla sin más, claro, ella no iba a esforzarse por aquello, era absurdo, además en su vida había lavado nada, ¿qué se pensaban? ¿Qué eran mejores por ser hombres? ¡JA! Ella era hija única, y ellos deberían estarla atendiendo como se merecía… a menos claro que…

–¡YA ENTENDÍ! –Minto arribó en la sala donde Okita, Saito y Hijikata se hallaban haciendo… nada.

–Deberías tocar antes de pasar, y estar de rodillas. –sentenció Saito, mientras Hijikata procedía a ignorarla.

–¿No deberías estar lavando? –le increpó Okita, cuya paciencia –si de por sí era poca- se estaba agotando con ella.

–Ah, eso, ya terminé… ¿de rodillas? Sobala… ¡LO QUE VENÍA A DECIR ERA QUE YA ENTENDÍ POR QUÉ TODOS SON TAN IDIOTAS! –por un momento calló,parecía que había despertado en aquellos seres un ALGO negativo para con ella, pero eso no le impidió seguir, no, si cuando ella tenía algo metido en la cabeza… –¿Ustedes también son hijos únicos, cierto?

Y sin entender cómo en parte ofendía a ellos, y por otra parte a sí misma, Minto no esperó respuesta y se fue canturreando feliz, orgullosa de su descubrimiento.


	3. Una no tan bella durmiente

–Che, sigue durmiendo, ¿qué hacemos? –consultó Heisuke desde la puerta del cuarto que habían designado a su "invitada", quien dormía a pierna suelta, babeando, en medio del caos que había logrado formar de su "espacio personal" en tan sólo una noche.

El castaño la miraba algo cohibido, no le hacía mucha gracia aquello, nunca había visto a una chica así… tan… poco sofisticada. A su lado, Shin tan sólo podía reír lo más silenciosamente que le era posible, mientras Sano suspiraba y se adentraba en el dormitorio.

–Despierta… –comenzó con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible, moviendo levemente a la chica del mechón azul –ehm… ¿arriba? –prosiguió, sin mucho éxito.

Media hora más tarde… ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!... Shinpachi golpeaba un bombo con fuerza dentro del cuarto, mientras Heisuke se cubría los oídos por tal alboroto, y Sanosuke le tiraba un baldazo de agua fría a Minto encima… nada.

–Me rindo. –declaró Harada, cansado, tirándose de culo al piso, mirándola. "Pendeja de mierda, ¿cómo podía dormir tanto?" se preguntaba. Suspiró y acabó resignándose de la tarea, que se despertara cuando quisiera. Los tres entonces, exhaustos, salieron de allí cabizbajos.

–¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! –comenzó a chillar y patalear la muchachita, desde el pasillo, cinco minutos luego de que se hubieran esfumado los otros.

En la mente de Heisuke, Shinpachi y Sanosuke, la misma frase podría haberse leído claramente: "hubiera sido mejor comprar un perro".

–¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

–¡YA VA! ¡MIERDA! –le respondió el pelirrojo, hastiado.


End file.
